Times Change
by You don't need me
Summary: Bella finds the Cullens after decades of loneliness. But if she gets to close, the people she loves most are at risk. Her past and future stop her from living her present. Will she overcome it? Or will she continue to walk alone?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first time writing, so i apologise if it's no good :) I'm english, so it's not that i cant spell.**

**Basically, bella is the sister to the salvatore brothers. There is something special about those three...and i wont tell you anymore :D**

I stared at the large marble doors. I was at a museum, a place I once called my home. I could remember pulling up on horse and carriage, the foots man holding the door for me as i stepped out into the chilly air or mid-winter. The last days of my life were hard to remember, but I still could.

I had grown up here, spoke my first words, taken my first steps here, even thrown my first punch (not something expected of a lady) and yet, for some reason, I was scared to walk through the doors. I knew what I would find, a large welcoming lobby, with a glass chandelier and a spiral staircase that covered the right side of the room. But yet it wouldn't be the same. There would be dozens of people, buying tickets to allow them to see the rest of the palace. It wouldn't be home. It would be a place of history. My history.

But I had to do this. If I was to fulfill my destiny, I had to overcome my greatest fear.

My past.

**Please review it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter, obviously, again it's short but please let me know if i should do longer ones :)**

Tuesday 24th August 1918

Dear Diary,

I can't bear this anymore. The pain it brings to be here. This isn't my family, my home, even my life! Stephan and Damon were my only reason for this place. Since they've left, i have no purpose to be here anymore.

The man came again today. He was discussing with Papa the terms to the 'agreement'. The way he looked at me, it was like he just couldn't wait. I've heard stories like this from the other girls at sewing. A rich man comes along and buys a young, pretty, girl to take home and use at his dispense. To use on the side for his personal gain, whilst his wife pretends to be none the wiser. But I would _never_ in a million years have believed Papa would have even _considered_ something like it! It disgusts me. I can't even look him in the eyes. He knows how that man will treat me, and there's not a thing I can do.

I can still see them. And it terrifies me. But i must keep it a secret, or i'll be taken to the place where people never leave. They'll think i'm either crazy or a witch. I'm niether, but they wouldn't believe me.

I'd be best on my own. Where I can't hurt anybody. Where it's just me to deal with my problems.

Soon.

Yours faithfully

_Isabella Marie Salvatore_

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like what i've done so far :) and I hope that you enjoy this too !**

I walked up the steps, taking caution in each one. If my heart were to beat, it would be pounding against my chest. The peoples chit-chat seemed to calm me slightly, in knowing nothing would happen, at least not here in public. I reached the top, the doors were open. People were lining up, children were running around screaming and security guards were wide eyed.

'_I can do this!' _I thought. I could do it, and I did. I turned to face behind me, to see the view. Oh how times hadn't changed. The trees were still higher that my neck could willingly reach. The grass was still the healthiest shade of green. The maze still existed to the west side, and the marble fountain of my parents still stood in the middle. It was beautiful. More beautiful than over 90 years ago. But I was just stalling, trying to convince myself all the reasons of why _not_ to go in. But I had to. I turned to face the door again, but this time I walked inside.

I walked over to a queue and waited in line. There was a family, a mother and a father, with a little girl and boy. The boy looked around 14 and the girl couldn't be older than nine.

'Daddy?' said the little girl.

'Yes sweetie?'

'What is this place?'

'It's a palace. A place where the richest man in America once lived.'

'Was there a princess?'

I had to chuckle. I had often been referred to as a princess.

'Yes there was, her name was Isabella.'

The little girl paused for a moment, 'Was she pretty?'

I chuckled again.

'I don't know hunnie, I never met her.'

They bought their tickets and went through the barriers. I walked to the counter.

'One ticket please.' I ordered.

'Age please?'

'Seventeen.'

'That will be sixteen dollars please?'

I thought it was stupid, the fact I was paying to see my _own home_, but it wasn't home. I handed him the money anyway, collected my ticket and walked through the barriers.

I didn't know where to go. Where would you go in your house after not being there over ninety years? I decided to go upstairs, see what was there, my room hopefully. I followed the staircase round. Paintings where over the walls, my father, my mother, me Damon and Stephan. I paused at that one. How much I wished they were still here, that I could still talk to them, see them, hear them, hug them. But the first world war took them from me. And I never got to say good bye...

_**17**__**th**__** July 1918**_

I woke up early. I dressed in my deep purple dress, I pulled my hair up into a bun. My face looked fresh today, I looked happy. The sun was seeping thew my curtains. I pulled them back as far as they would go. It was a beautiful day, no clouds, sun shining, and the gardener was at work.

I ran out of my room, down the stairs and into the dining room where I came across my father eating with the newspaper in his hands.

He looked up,

'Morning beautiful.' He greeted me.

'Morning father.'

'Sleep well?'

'Yes thank you, yourself?'

'No actually.'

'Why not? The air last night was lovely!'

He frowned.

'Where are Damon and Stephan?'

He looked at me. His eyes stared into mine. He looked...proud?

'Damon and Stephan..they're gone.'

'Gone? What do you mean by "gone"?' I could hear my voice becoming panicky.

'They joined the war. They left last night. They would have said good-bye, but Damon thought it would be best if they didn't.'

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Damon was my world. I loved Stephan, but Damon was meant the world to me. The three of us where inseparable, until Stephan decided to make 'friends' with the lower class people. Me and Damon did everything together. They wouldn't go without saying good-bye. What if they never came back?

'Isabella? Did you hear me?'

'Yes.' I sounded off, of course I would.

'You understand why they went?'

I thought for a moment. 'No. No I don't. It's VOLUNTARY! Why couldn't they just let someone else go? There are other men out there! Men who mean nothing to the world! Have no family, friends, are poor! Why couldn't they go? There would be less people on the streets! Why Damon and Stephan? They should be here, at home!'

My father stared at me, in amazement?

'Who are you?' he asked me.

'Excuse me?'

'You are not my daughter. That is not my Isabella. What has happened to you?'

'What if they don't come back? Well? They would have died for _nothing_!'

My father rose, and I cowered into my seat.

'NO. NOT "_NOTHING", _THEIR COUNTRY. FOR PEOPLE WHO ARE HELPLESS! What has happened to you?'

'I do not wish for my brothers to die, that is what-'

'SELFISH!'

'For not wanting my brothers to die? I'm selfish for thinking of their welfare?'

'Yes, because your thinking of yourself! YOU want them to live, for YOU! They are being selfless, putting their lives on the line to protect innocents!'

'Because they are IDIOTS!'

'BECAUSE THEY ARE MY SONS!'

I burst into laughter.

'What is funny, Isabella?'

'You! You think that because they're your sons they're like you! They are _NOTHING_ like you! They are not monsters!'

'What are you implying Isabella?' He looked livid.

'That man,'

'What man?'

'The man that comes here, the blonde man. Long, blonde hair.'

'James? What about him?'

'I know what your doing with him!' He looked puzzled. 'Your planning to sell me! Do I really mean that little to you?'

He stared at me.

'What goes through your head young lady?'

I was about to speak when there was a knock at the door. My father held a finger up towards me, telling me to be quiet. I turned round to see who was at the door, none other than James himself.

I heard him speak for the first time. 'The butler let me in, he said you wanted to see me?'

'Yes-' he looked at me, 'we're ready.'

James smiled, it was creepy.

'Excellent!'

_**Present day**_

I continued up the stairs. I took a left at the top. I just wandered along the corridor, remembering the three of us running and playing along here. That was when I saw them. The Cullens.

**please rateeeee :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Are you team Jacob or team Edward? I'm team Edward all the way, and I don't know whether to include Jacob or not? Also, i'm continually doing this since i'm off school :) PLEASE REVIEW/FAVOURITE ETC.. thank you :D **

They were all admiring something in a glass cabinet. They all stood so close to each other, they really were a family. How jealous I was of them was unreal. My family had been taken, it wasn't their fault. But the Cullens annoyed me. And I didn't even know them, except one. Everyone spoke of them. The vegetarian vampires. Sure, it's admirable. But stupid to say the least. Imagine how _weak_ they are, even if all I had was normal vampire talents.

There was seven of them. I didn't know who was who, other than Alice. I growled at the thought of her being a vampire. So the man holding her arm must be Jasper. The bulky one, with the hot blonde must be Emmett and Rosalie. The older two, yet still full of youth would have to be Carlisle and Esme. Meaning that the last one would be Edward. That's how smart I am, figuring out who is who from looking at them sideways!

I could hear what they were saying, someone was reading an entry from my journal. In that moment my whole body was hot, my vision became red and all I wanted was to rip someones head off. How _dare_ they put my diary on display! For people to read! I had to calm down, I was in public. I sat on one of the chairs at the side of the hall, people passed me, I breathed in and out deeply. What could I do? Storm over there and say, 'Hey, get the fuck away from my journal!' ? I look like a normal seventeen year old. Long, brown hair, bright blue eyes, there was nothing vampire like about me! They wouldn't listen. But _they_ couldn't read my diary! To a human it would mean nothing. But to them...I had to stop them.

I walked over to where they were, looked at the one reading, Carlisle and said,

'Excuse me?'

They all looked at me expectantly.

'Yes?'

'May I have that please?'

The blonde, Rosalie, laughed and mumbled 'Rude bitch' thinking I couldn't hear her.

'I'm sorry, but we're reading this ourselves but after sure.'

'Please,' I persisted 'can i just have the book?'

'You can read it after.'

Here goes nothing.

'I don't want to read it, I fucking wrote it! Now give me my journal!'

They all stared at me. Then the blonde, Carisle spoke.

'Look, I understand you want to read it, but-'

'Look, _Cullens_. I want my journal, now hand it over. Now.'

'You can't be Isabella Salvator. That would make you over 100 years old.'

' 106 to be exact. Like your over 300. Book?'

'I am not over 300 miss, you're confused.' He smiled politely. The rest of them remained silent.

'I'm not confused, I just want _my_ diary so people can't read it.'

'It belongs to the museum.' Piped the blonde.

'It has my name, meaning it's my property.'

'Miss-' started the blonde man, Jasper.

'Look, I know you're vampires, you know your vampires, I know i'm a vampire, you know i'm a vampire. The explanation is done, now my diary, _PLEASE. _I wont ask again.'

The man passed it to me, and they all stared.

'Thank you.'

'What do you plan to do with it, if i may ask?'

'Burn it.'

And with that, I walked away.

Edward really was handsome. But he could do better than me.

Alice..

I'll deal with that later. And with that I went to the cafe to relive my past.


End file.
